


Movie Fun

by Sickpup7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Babygirl! Laura, Brief mentions of blood and violence, Car Sex, Carmilla's horny, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Carmilla, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpup7/pseuds/Sickpup7
Summary: Carmilla drags Laura to the movies with the intention of having some fun. Laura's in for a surprise.





	Movie Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Addition to "Laura's Bad Day (Turned Good)", but can stand as its own. Take a quick peek at those tags before reading. Or don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ever since Laura had that bad workday, Carmilla has now been the one with the insatiable libido. Her attempts at seducing Laura were becoming more and more creative. A week later following that day, Carmilla and Laura were on their way to the movie theater. Carmilla insisted they watch this new horror movie that had just recently come out. Laura was a little apprehensive since horror movies were never really her thing, but she knew that Carmilla really enjoyed those movies, so Laura figured she’d compromise.

While driving, Carmilla went through her plan in her head, deciding she wants to see just how much she can get away with doing in a movie theater. Her and Laura have never had a boring sex life by any means, but they’ve never really discussed public sex before, so she hopes Laura is just as daring as she is. She secretly likes to think Laura might be even more daring than her. The thought is an immediate turn on. Carmilla smirks to herself.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Laura’s voice stops her thoughts.

Carmilla tries to hide her grin. She turned and gave Laura her best smile. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

“You know one of these days, you won’t be able to distract me with your flirting anymore,” Laura quips, smiling back at Carmilla.

“So today is not that day?” Carmilla says, voice like silk.

“Today is not that day, no.”

“Good to know.” _This should be interesting._

“Let’s hurry and get snacks so we can find some seats,” Carmilla said, kissing Laura’s cheek before she can respond and makes her way to the theater. Laura is left blushing in the car for a moment before composing herself and following after Carmilla.

\-------------------------

_Ugh._ There were so many people. The movie has already been out for a couple of days now, so Carmilla didn’t think _this_ many people would still show up. _Maybe it really was a good movie._ Too bad Carmilla wouldn’t be able to give it her full attention. Not when she had the blonde on her mind.

“Carmm,” Laura half whispers, half whines to Carmilla.

“Yeah?”

“Where are we going to sit? This place is packed,” Laura said, looking around for open seats.

Carmilla looked around struggling to find any open spaces in the front, the middle area being even worse. “Follow me.” She tugged Laura by the shirt up the small steps to search for seats near the top. As luck would have it, there were some free spots there. Carmilla picked two seats closest to the end, hoping to get as far away from everyone as possible. She was on a mission here; she didn’t want any weirdoes getting a free show or anything.

As the previews continue to play, the pair get comfortable in their seats; Carmilla placing the popcorn in between her legs and Laura already opening her packet of M&Ms. _Why am I not surprised?_ Carmilla chuckles to herself. Laura looks so happy and adorable once she pops a few in her mouth, cheeks puffed out slightly in chewing. Carmilla’s heart warms at the sight. Laura tilts her head in confusion at Carmilla.

“Do I have something on my face?” Laura asked, already wiping her face with her hand.

Carmilla chuckled. “No, you just look adorable, cupcake.”

“Carm, what did I say earlier? Not today, remember?” Laura gave her a shy smile.

Carmilla shrugged, “I call them like I see them, cutie.”

Laura’s cheeks warmed. She motioned in front of them. “S-stop distracting me Carm, the movie is starting,” Laura stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

Carmilla grinned, “sure, creampuff.”

\------------------------

 

About halfway through the movie, Carmilla figured it was time she took her plan into action. The movie had actually caught her attention all the way to this point. Distracted by the film, Carmilla had almost forgotten why she had dragged Laura with her to the movies in the first place. 

The scene currently showing was one she hadn’t expected. Playing in front of her is a gory scene of a woman getting eaten by a zombie. Dislike of zombies aside, Carmilla is sat slack-jawed watching the screen. Blood gushes in every direction, screams reverberate through the theater and into her ears. Carmilla is trying not to get too riled up in her growing arousal. Side effect of being a vampire, really she can’t help it. She looks to her right, searching for a distraction from her excitement. She calms a little as she sees Laura try and fail at looking like she’s not covering her eyes. _Nerd_ , Carmilla snorted at the sight _. Maybe I should distract her._

“Psst, creampuff,” Carmilla whispered to Laura, hoping to catch her attention. Laura quickly lowered her hands and looked towards Carmilla.

“What?” Laura whispered back.

“You scared?”

“W-what? No way. I-I’ve seen scarier things than this,” Laura sputtered, struggling to sound confident.

Carmilla smirked at her, “whatever you say, cupcake.”

Carmilla turned her head back to the movie just in time to see the woman’s dead body covered in blood lying on the floor. She gulped. Her nonexistent pulse quickened. Her lust from bloodshed was another thing that hasn’t been mentioned, though Carmilla is sure Laura at least had an inkling about it. Already half-hard, Carmilla struggled with the tightness in her pants. She grins to herself when she gets a wicked idea. 

Looking around as discretely as she can, she’s glad to see that everyone seems to have their attention on the movie, even Laura surprisingly. Carmilla brings her hand down to her zipper and slowly slides it down. She sighs at the instant relief she feels once her stiff member is free. She takes out her semi-hard cock and strokes it once before letting it rest against the bucket of popcorn. Carmilla glances at Laura before murmuring, “psst.”

Laura meets Carmilla’s eyes and is about to respond before she abruptly stops. She notices that Carmilla looks slightly flushed in the glow of the movie screen. Laura’s not completely blind; she knows Carmilla has some sort of blood fetish, what with her being a vampire and all. The scene that just passed was evidence enough that the movie was having a strong effect on Carmilla. She’s looking at Laura with a mischievous smile and beckoning eyes. Laura just smiles back at her.

“You hungry?” Carmilla asks, shifting her gaze down. Laura’s jaw hangs down slightly when she looks at Carmilla’s lap. She isn’t entirely sure whether Carmilla is referring to the popcorn or her hard cock. Either way, the answer is yes. Before Laura can respond however, Carmilla’s husky voice meets her ears.

“Baby girl, daddy needs you,” Carmilla leers at Laura. She can’t help but notice how blown out Carmilla’s pupils look. She feels an instinctual heat settle in her lower stomach upon hearing Carmilla call her ‘baby girl’. She’s very hungry and it definitely isn’t for the popcorn in Carmilla’s lap.

Laura takes a quick glance around before deeming them safe and continuing her movements. She catches Carmilla’s eyes and moves her hand towards Carmilla’s lap. Laura gives her a lecherous look and she can practically see Carmilla’s smirk widen once she inches closer to her face.

“How bad do you need me, daddy?” Laura gazed at Carmilla with an innocent expression, already stroking her cock.

Carmilla whimpered. She was already so hard and Laura’s expert hand would surely have her coming undone soon. “Really bad, baby girl,” Carmilla confessed, “daddy’s been thinking about you all day.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What can I say? I like keeping you on your toes, princess.”

Laura started rubbing Carmilla harder. Carmilla bucked involuntarily. Her cock slid through the hole Laura’s hand made easily. Both groaned at the sensation.

“Are you sure you don’t like keeping me on my knees instead, daddy?” Laura playfully remarked, pumping Carmilla eagerly.

“F-fuck,” Carmilla moaned. Laura was working up Carmilla so good, but Carmilla wanted more. She needed more.

The movie now forgotten, Carmilla pulled Laura into a searing kiss. By this point, Laura was struggling to keep quiet. Carmilla slipped her tongue in Laura’s mouth, swallowing her moans. She was practically drunk with lust and Laura was quickly heading down the same path. Laura kept up her ministrations, this time slowing down slightly to rub her thumb across Carmilla’s soft, wet tip. Carmilla arched in pleasure, breaking the kiss.

“How wet are you right now, baby girl?” Carmilla husked in Laura’s sensitive ear. Carmilla was already close, but she needed to _hear_ Laura, she needed to _feel_ Laura.

Laura gave Carmilla an inviting look, “Why don’t you check for yourself, daddy?”

Carmilla didn’t need to be told twice. She cupped Laura through her jeans, rubbing against her with fervor. She pulled Laura’s zipper down and slid her hand in. Carmilla placed two fingers on Laura’s swollen clit, rubbing firm circles. Laura started to let out a loud moan before stopping herself short. _Have to be quiet._

Carmilla slid her fingers from Laura’s clit to her entrance, slipping inside wet heat. Laura bucked in response.

“You’re soaked, baby girl,” Carmilla muttered in Laura’s ear. Laura whimpered. Carmilla pulled her fingers in and out experimentally, her fingers getting coated immediately.

“Soaked just for you, daddy,” Laura uttered, trembling against Carmilla.

Laura sinks down onto Carmilla’s cool fingers. Carmilla uses her palm to rub circles on Laura’s clit while still pumping her fingers inside. _So_ _wet, so tight._ Carmilla could feel Laura dripping down her hand, making it that much harder to stay in control. Her thoughts are brought to an end when she hears Laura’s plea.

“ _More_ , daddy. I’m so _close_.”

“Do you think you deserve more, baby girl?” Carmilla didn’t give Laura a chance to respond before curling her fingers against Laura’s most sensitive spot. Laura stifled a moan. “Have you been a good,” _curl_ “girl”, “or a bad” _curl_ “girl”?

Laura nearly screamed out,“ a good girl!” bucking her hips, aiming to take more of Carmilla inside her.

Laura was rubbing Carmilla to her peak quicker than Carmilla had originally thought and she wanted nothing more than to make Laura cum first.

They both knew it; they were being way too loud, even for a gore movie. Next thing they know, there’s a bright light and a looming figure entering the theater. _Shit_. Security probably got a report of suspicious activity and came to investigate.

Carmilla locked her gaze with Laura. “Cum for daddy, princess. Daddy wants you to cum, _now_ ,” she growled. Laura whimpered and bucked against Carmilla’s curling fingers, clenching down nice and tight. Laura ground down once more, cumming with a cry of “daddy!” against Carmilla’s shoulder. Laura lost in her haze, did one last hard tug to Carmilla’s cock. Carmilla cums against Laura’s neck in a poorly muffled grunt. Her cum lands into the popcorn bucket, essentially ruining it.

They both ride out their respective highs for a moment. Laura reaches for the popcorn in Carmilla’s lap, briefly mourning the loss of Carmilla’s fingers when she leans forward. She brings the piece of popcorn to her mouth, chewing and swallowing before looking at Carmilla with an amused smile uttering, “salty”. Carmilla chuckles in response before turning her attention to her coated fingers. She sucks them in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savors Laura’s taste. Laura is immediately turned on again.

Carmilla looks at Laura with a naughty grin responding, “so sweet.” Laura replied with a giggle.

They fix their clothes and make a break for it when they notice the bright light heading towards their direction. Carmilla held her hand out to Laura.

“Come on, baby girl. Daddy’s not done with you yet.” Carmilla’s eyes darkened. Laura sprang forward and captured Carmilla’s hand, trying to keep up with her fast pace to the car.

\------------------------

The pair practically jumped inside the car, Carmilla wasting no time in taking off her pants and helping Laura out of her clothes as well. Carmilla situates herself in the drivers seat, leaning back and pulling Laura above her. Laura suddenly gasps when she feels Carmilla’s very stiff member press against her clit. Carmilla could virtually taste how good Laura smelled and she couldn’t wait any longer for a taste. Without warning, Carmilla tugs Laura forward, dipping her tongue in between her legs. She makes a firm sweep of her tongue, tasting the wetness she found there. “ _Mm_ , sweet just like _honey_ ,” she groaned against Laura’s pussy, beginning to stroke herself. “You taste so fucking _good_ , baby girl.”

“Daddy! _Inside_!” Laura cried out.

Carmilla withdrew her mouth from Laura’s center and replaced it with her cock. She rubbed her rock-hard erection through Laura’s wet folds. Laura still drenched from earlier, feels no need for a warm-up. She groaned in frustration at Carmilla’s teasing. She really just wanted Carmilla inside her already.

“Don’t be a _tease_ , daddy,” Laura whined.

“Sorry princess, can’t help it,” Carmilla said, a playful lilt in her voice.

“I’m already _wet_ daddy, I just need to feel you _inside_ me. I want to feel you _stretching_ me.” Carmilla is rapidly overcome with lust upon hearing and seeing Laura act so shameless.

“Say it again,” Carmilla demanded.

“I want you inside, _daddy_. Stretch me with your hard cock. _Please_?” Laura begged.

_God_ , Carmilla _loved_ it when Laura begged; it turned her on beyond belief. “I want you riding me,” Carmilla orders, gripping Laura’s thighs. Laura eagerly nods and she slides down, sinking into Carmilla with ease. Both unapologetically moan out. “Fuck baby girl, you feel so _tight_ around me. So _good_.” Carmilla felt Laura clench around her from the praise. She waited for Laura to get adjusted for a moment before pushing into her in a slow pace, encouraging Laura to start moving. “Be a good girl and jump on daddy’s lap.”

Laura’s eyes lit up at the chance to please her daddy. She loved hearing Carmilla praise her; it made her want to do everything she could to satisfy her daddy. Laura grasped Carmilla’s shoulders, jumping up and down on her cock with reckless abandon. Carmilla was thoroughly enjoying the view of her penis pumping in and out of Laura’s pussy. Just the sight alone made heat pool in the bottom of her stomach.

“You’re doing such a good job jumping up and down on daddy’s cock, baby girl,” Carmilla panted against Laura’s ear. She could feel herself about to burst; she needed to slow down.

She put her hands on Laura’s waist and pulled her down hard. “Nngh!” Laura cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure. She could practically feel Carmilla in her stomach, and at the same time, she wanted more inside her. She unabashedly moaned out.

“Look at me,” Carmilla commanded. Laura met her eyes instantly. “Do you want to cum, princess?” Carmilla asked, keeping her hold on Laura’s thighs so she couldn’t move.

“Yes! I’m so _close_ , daddy,” she said, looking at Carmilla with a pleading expression, “ _please_ let me cum.” Laura was sure she could see a mischievous glint flash through Carmilla’s eyes at that.

Carmilla loosened her hold on Laura’s thighs before slowly thrusting back inside. Laura moaned at the familiar stretch. “You’ve been such a good girl, always so _eager_ to please.” Carmilla kept eye contact with Laura, all the while picking up her thrusts. She felt herself get close again.

“Baby girl, I’m going to cum inside you.” Laura started meeting Carmilla’s thrusts, sinking down as deep as she could. “Do you want daddy’s cum inside you, princess?” Laura couldn’t speak; getting fucked into oblivion affected her brain too much. She opted for nodding vigorously. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s chin, slowing down her movements. “I want to hear you say it.” Laura whimpered at the now set slow pace. She tried grinding back into Carmilla, only to have Carmilla grip her thighs harder instead. “Look at me and say it,” she growled.

Desperate and needy, Laura panted out, “I want daddy’s cum inside me.” Carmilla went animalistic in response, thrusting in and out of Laura’s pussy relentlessly. The wet sounds of their joined slapping was almost deafening in Carmilla’s ears.

“Again. Tell me how much you love me filling you up.”

“I love it _so_ much, daddy,” Laura told her, riding Carmilla harder now,“ I love the feeling of having my walls painted with your cum, knowing you’re the only one who can do that.”

Carmilla grunts out, “ _mine,_ ” as she ruts into Laura harder and faster than before, making her scream out in ecstasy.

“All _yours_ , daddy!” _God_ , Laura could feel Carmilla _throbbing_ inside her. She really wanted Carmilla’s cum inside her. Carmilla was right on the edge; she roughly pulled Laura down in her lap, slamming inside her and cumming deep inside. Right where she _belongs_.  

Laura loses it once she feels herself getting filled with Carmilla’s cum. She could feel it moving around inside her. She shook from the aftershocks. Laura loved feeling so _full_ , so completely and utterly _fucked_.

Carmilla emptied herself inside of Laura, not daring to pull out. Laura was so warm, so tight, gripping Carmilla’s length. “Fuck, baby girl, I can feel you clenching around me.”

“ _Stay_ inside me, daddy. I want to keep you _inside_.” Laura pleaded. Carmilla wanted nothing more. Unfortunately, a familiar bright light and dark figure exiting the theater caught her attention and her mind quickly cleared.

“I’m sorry, princess. We have to go. We’ll finish this at home, I promise, okay?” Carmilla kissed Laura sweetly, running her fingers through her hair.

“Okay,” Laura relented.

Carmilla grinned. “Good girl.”

Carmilla reluctantly pulled out of Laura, both groaning at the loss. Carmilla took a second to admire her ‘painting’ leaking out of Laura’s entrance before grabbing some tissues to clean their mess with. All cleaned up, Carmilla helped Laura dress. Afterwards, Carmilla began pulling up her pants. She only got about halfway up her legs when she heard Laura yell, “Carm!”

“Yeah?” She asked, facing Laura.

“It’s that security guard! He’s coming this way!” Laura shrieked. Carmilla lowered her gaze to look in the direction Laura was pointing at. She could barely make out a tall figure with a flashlight running towards them through the foggy windows. _Damn. That guy runs fast,_ Carmilla thinks _. Too bad he isn’t as fast as a car._

Carmilla turns and gives Laura a playful smile. “Buckle up, creampuff.”

Laura secures her seatbelt while Carmilla secures her own before turning on the car. She puts it in drive and speeds off. The disappearing image of the guard in the rearview mirror is the last thing they see before looking at each other, goofy smiles stretching across their faces. They laugh uncontrollably-whether from the anxiety of almost getting caught, or the adrenaline pumping in their veins from not getting caught- no one knows.

Carmilla glanced at Laura. “So, did you have fun, cutie?” she asked.

Laura fixed Carmilla with a hard stare. “ _Carmilla_ _Karnstein_. We almost got caught! At least give me some warning next time you want to fool around in a movie theater,” she said, weakly smacking Carmilla in the shoulder.

“It was-” Carmilla cuts herself off, “wait, next time?” She glances at Laura with a sly smile.

Laura blushed. “Well, I mean if you want to. I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again. With some warning _beforehand_.”

Carmilla chuckles. “You’re full of surprises, cupcake,” she pauses, “Let’s make a promise.”

Laura looked in Carmilla’s direction. “A promise?”

“Yeah. A promise to be more spontaneous like this in the future.” Carmilla suggested.

“Bored of our sex life, Carm?” Laura retorted.

Carmilla looked at her incredulously. “Never. I just thought it’d be fun.” She shrugged.

Laura was just pulling her leg; she knew her and Carmilla had a great sex life and if anything, this would make it even greater. She beamed at the thought.

“Anywhere and anything goes?” Laura inquired.

“Yup,” Carmilla confirmed.

Laura thought to herself for a moment before responding with, “okay.”

“Okay?” Carmilla questioned.

“Yeah, let’s do it. I’m up for it if you are,” Laura winked.

“Oh, I’m up for anything, Sundance.” Carmilla smirked.

“It’s a deal then.” Laura smiled.

Carmilla smiled back before reaching forward and grasping Laura’s hand in her own, squeezing once before turning her attention back to the road.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
